You and I are alike
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Danny has a bad dream. Edward sings to him. another of my Danny Cullen saga fic! I don't own Twilight or the music! only Danny. First songfic!


**You and I are alike**

**Summary: Edward signs to Danny. I don't own Twilight or the music!! **

A part of me was in him. He was just like me when I was little, and according to Bella he made the same expressions I did.

"Daddy?" my 3 year old whispered one night as I was reading a book, bella was out with the girls leaving me to take care of our children. His pace was cautious as he walked towards the bed

"What is it?" I whispered looking up to his face; his sparkling green eyes seem frightened. I got out off bed and walked towards him, I kneeled to his level

"I had a bad dream" Danny wasn't the kind of kid that went running to his parents when he had a bad dream, but still he was just a child

"Come here" I picked him up and he wrapped his arms round my neck. His touch reminded me of Bella's when she was a human, I placed him on the right side of the bed and he crawled closer to me "what was your dream about?"

He still didn't move, he didn't seem to want to tell me

"I…" he drifted, his eyes watered, I held him close to me as his tears soaked in my shirt,I cleaned his eyes with my hands

"Sorry" he apologized "it was just so scary daddy"

"That's alright" I kissed his forehead "come on try to get some sleep" I got up and grabbed a blanket, he crawled beneath it "I'll be here" I whispered and he drifted to sleep

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight _

I still remembered the first time I heard you cry. It was a hot summer day, june 20th the same day I had been born, I came to the conclusion you already knew when you wanted to be born, Carlisle placed you in my arms, after he cleaned you up

"look at him" your mother whispered weakly next to me, you hadn't opened your eyes, but when you did, your sparkling green eyes locked with mine, I felt a smile spread on my face.

"do you have a name for him?" Esme asked, in owe of how beautiful you were

"Edward" your mother said. I smiled at her words , you were just like me as a child.

"that sounds perfect" Rosalie smiled at took you away from me, just to hand you to your mother

"Daniel" I whispered, remembering one of my closets' friends as a child, your mother smiled again touched by my words. So that was your name Edward Daniel Masen Cullen, I used my human last name as your name as well in honor of your grandfather, something told me you were okay with it, because you smiled, when I leaned to kiss your mother

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
_the first weeks after your birth, the whole family was thrilled by you. Your sister seem to be jealous of you. She even once pushed you off the couch, making you cry, your eyes watered suddenly, but you were tough enough not to et her affect you _  
For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry _

You developed at a slower pace than your sister, but by the age of 3 months as started noticing you had a special ability for calling our attention, specially mine because I was able to know what you were thinking and what you wanted

__

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more 

You finally spoke your first word at the age of seven months. We were on a field playing baseball, when suddenly Emmett was faster than me and he won, you said "daddy" , it was the proudest day of my life__

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always 

People were amazed by your charm. Your human charm. According to Carlisle this was one of your special abilities. you made people feel loved around you , you made feel like someone and not something around you__

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all 

You were certainly different from your sister. You didn't like hunting or chasing animals like the rest of us. But you did love to run trough the forest with me. I used to let you win. That made you feel so happy it was okay by me __

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
I love you, you made feel like a child myself when I was around you. You still do. But even thou, I was still too hard on you, I guess I evenied you. You had such great soul . and I didn't have any. _  
_

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
_now a days I still feel like I am too hard on you. But the others think I'm just mean to you because you remind me of myself as a human, of my weaknesses, your mother thinks you and I are just the image of the other. She thinks you are all me and not her, but considers my treat towards you to be a little cold. But I do this because I love you _  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
_I hope you become the man you want when you grow up and you change this world of crazy turns for a better one. I help you if you need me _  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more  
_this night while you are sleeping, your hot breath next to me. Your tiny body feeling safe around me. This is my journey in life. You. Your mother. And everyone I care about. That's why I sing this to you . so you know that I love you and I cherish _  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

I Have nothing left to do but smile and say you and I are alike .


End file.
